


Into You

by TheIronMechanic



Series: Pepperony, Pepperony and more Pepperony [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute Tony Stark, F/M, Fluff, Hard working mother Pepper Potts, Pepperony - Freeform, Pepperony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronMechanic/pseuds/TheIronMechanic
Summary: Tony mutters as he types in his google search “How to tell… if they are… into you”“Someone I should know about?” She whispers in his ear, Tony mildly scared to death, closes his laptop, almost catching his fingers in the process.“No, not at all honey. Just wanted to know if you are objectively into me”"We’re married, dork."
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Pepperony, Pepperony and more Pepperony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716382
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second story. I'm on a roll! Hope you enjoy it

It’s been a long day for Pepper Potts, but what day isn’t? Between being CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world, taking care of her 3-year-old daughter and - let’s not forget - her sometimes idiotic husband, her life is pretty hectic. But she wouldn’t have it any other way.

For what is worth, taking care of Morgan is not as bad as she thought. For a 3-year-old, her daughter is as well-behaved as she was while growing up. That’s something she feared she wouldn’t have because, you know, the other half of her chromosomes are, well, Tony’s.

Not that she doesn’t love him, don’t get her wrong, she’s head over heels in love with the man, it’s just that sometimes (3 out of 5 times) he’s exasperating. But either way, that’s what she gets for falling in love with him. She’s in for the great, the good and the bad, right?

And speaking of the devil, her husband is nowhere to be found. Ever since they moved to the cabin, Tony’s always spending his time either playing with Morgan in her room, working on his lab or trying to cook. Notice the word _trying_ because for a genius mechanic, the man can’t even cook an egg, and that’s coming from the girl whose cooking skills end on roasted chicken. 

Last time Tony tried to cook for her as a surprise, things didn’t go according to plan. And when she says not according to plan, she’s saying _not at all according to plan._

_*Flashback*_

_“Tony” Pepper says as she walks inside the penthouse seeing him sitting in the couch with his head in his hands, his clothes completely black. “What-“ She looks around the place, her eyes stopping at the kitchen. She sights. “What did you do honey?”_

_Seeing as he doesn’t respond, Pepper goes over and sits next to him, putting her hand on his leg, reassuring. The only thing she hears is a soft “I’m sorry”._

_“Tony, baby. What is the one thing I told you not to do?”_

_“Burn the house down”_

_“And what did you do?”_

_“Made dinner for our date night” Pepper once more looks at the kitchen, rubs his leg slowly and once he sits straight, looks softly into his eyes. “And burn the house down”_

_After a few moments of silence, she smiles and kisses his forehead._

_“It’s okay, Tony. At least you tried.”_

_*End of flashback*_

So yeah, since that moment Pepper’s been trying to learn with him how to cook because, - let’s be honest - she’s not letting him learn on his own, not is she doesn’t want yet another kitchen reform.

For now though, her husband isn’t in any of those places so after she puts Morgan to bed, she goes into their bedroom and gets a coat, having an idea of where he might be. Tiptoeing so that she doesn’t wake their daughter, Pepper goes downstairs, through the empty living room and to the porch, where Tony is sitting with his laptop.

He doesn’t hear o see her, so she just crouches behind him, listening to him mumble to himself as he types something in his computer, completely oblivious.

“How to tell… if they are… into you” Pepper suppresses a laugh, amused at her husband’s antics. Why would he be looking that up? The thought of him cheating on her with someone else doesn’t even cross her mind, she knows Tony would never be able to do it.

“Someone I should know about?” She whispers in his ear, Tony mildly scared to death, closes his laptop, almost catching his fingers in the process.

“What - No, I mean - What are you doing here? I thought you were putting Morgan to bed?” Pepper, still amused, sits right next to him on the steps, laying her head in his shoulder as he puts his arm around her, giving her the warmth she needs.

“I already did honey, like almost 10 minutes ago.” They fall into comfortable silence, just looking at the night sky and the lake. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Nothing, just had something on my mind”

“Yeah, right” she chuckles “you wanted to know if someone is into you. Should I be jealous?”

Instead of being angry or surprised, Tony just looks at her and smiles softly and lovingly. That smile that is just reserved for her and her only. The one she loves so much and that makes her forget all of the idiotic things her man-child does every day.

“No, not at all honey. Just wanted to know if you are _objectively_ into me” He blushes as she lets out a little giggle. _This man_.

“We are married, dork. And I’ve been putting up with you for more than 20 years.”

“Yeah, but half of those years you couldn’t even stand me, so they don’t count. And evenof the remaining 10 years we’ve been together I’ve been a disaster, not to mention a pain in the ass and-“ He doesn’t get to finish the sentence, because Pepper is kissing him, and when Pepper kisses him, his mind just goes completely blank.

He puts his hand behind her head, wanting to deepen the kiss as he hears her let out a little moan, but Pepper has other ideas. She breaks the kiss and lays her forehead against his while her hands travel the side of his face, both still out of air.

“You really _are_ a dork. Do you think I would’ve stayed with you, married you _and_ had a baby if I didn’t love you?”

“I didn’t say you didn’t _love_ me, I just wanted to know if you were into me. Those are way too different things.”

“Of course I’m into you Tony” She separates their foreheads, gives him a sweet short kiss and gets up, offering her hand. “Would I _not_ be into you if I offered you to come to my bed tonight to have a good time?” His face lights up as he smiles and grabs her hand, getting up from his spot.

“You are too good to be true Pepper” He kisses her again, this time with more passion. Her legs tremble, but she holds on to him and he just picks her up, not breaking the kiss, not even as he opens the door to get her inside the house.

He may be a disaster, forget important stuff like her birthday or meetings, burn their kitchen from time to time, but he is the most amazing father to their child, the most intelligent guy she’s ever met and most importantly, the guy who has always had her back. And yeah, they make beautiful babies.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration from these two posts on tumblr
> 
> Pepper: what is the one thing I told you not to do
> 
> Tony: burn the house down
> 
> Pepper: and what did you do
> 
> Tony: made you dinner
> 
> Pepper:
> 
> Tony:
> 
> Tony: and burnt the house down
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> Tony mutters as he types in his google search: How to…. tell if they’re…. into…. you
> 
> Pepper looks over their shoulder: someone I should know about?
> 
> Tony: No one but you. Just want to see if you’re objectively into me.
> 
> Pepper: We’re married, nerd.


End file.
